It is known that focusing element, such as refractive lenses and lens systems, cause both diffraction and aberration to occur in a beam of electromagnetic radiation with which is interacts. It is also known that when the effective diameter of a beam of electromagnetic radiation which impinges on a focusing element is adjusted, the effects of diffraction and of aberration are affected oppositely. That is, as the beam cross-sectional area is increased, the effects of diffraction decrease, but the effects of aberration increase. This leads to a realization that, for each wavelength in the beam, there should be a beam cross-sectional area such that the focusing lens performs “optimally”. That is, there exists a cross-section area such that increase or decrease in cross-sectional area will cause combined diffraction or aberration to become worse, (ie. cause lens performance to be worse).
It is also well known that attenuation of the intensity of a beam of electomagnetic radiation which is caused to pass through a material is related to the extinction coefficient and thickness of the material via Beer's Law:Io=Ii(e−∝T).Therefore, either an increase in the value of extinction coefficient ∝, or a greater thickness (T) of a material, or a combination of both, can cause a greater attenuation of input intensity (Ii) of components of a beam of electomagnetic radiation which passes through a lens. This is to be contrasted with the situation where input Intensity (Ii) is attenuated by reflection or scattering from a surface of an aperture forming material. Further, it is noted that “reflection” implies a specular condition wherein an angle of incidence of an input beam of electromagnetic radiation component is equal to an angle of reflection; whereas “scattering”, while still indicating a deflection of a component of an electromagnetic beam away from transmission through a lens, does not have such a limitation on the angle at which a beam component is deflected.
With the present invention in mind a computer search for Patents and Published Applications was conducted. A few references were identified which are interesting as they relate to aberration corrections. For instance, a Patent to Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,808 describes a planar lens which is designed to compensate chromatic aberration. Another Patent to Kimura, U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,025 provides another optical element for application in compensating aberration. And, a Published Patent Application by Miller et al., No. 2004/0032664 describes a color corrected lens. Other Patents and Published Applications identified are:
Published Applications:
                2009/0322928;        2009/0108190;        2006/0164734;        2005/0247866;Patents:        U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,495,762; 7,281,921; 7,248,420;        7,274,472; 7,190,525; 5,336,885;        7,251,410; 7,070,405; 4,832,464;        6,824,813; 7,027,156; 4,650,279.        6,449,028; 6,916,584;        5,889,593; 6,277,938;        
The above cited Patents are not considered to be particularly relevant to a focusing element that optimisms its optical response regarding aberration v. diffraction on a per wavelength basis.
It is also well known that various materials and stacks of materials or the like have different Transmission v. wavelength characteristics. Patents known by the Inventor herein which are relevant are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,239,391; 7,295,313; 6,940,595; and 6,636,309. However, while said general knowledge that stacked materials present with specific response to different wavelengths exists, application of the effect as taught in the present Application is not found in the known prior art. This is particularly the case where application of aperturing and focusing of electromagnetic beams by a present invention system for improving the operation of a focusing element as a function of wavelength is applied in an ellipsometer, polarimeter or the like system.
In the parent Application the Examiner cited Japanese Patent Application JP 2003-091862 by Kitabayashi, in view of Yamamoto et al. 2004/0085882. The Kibabayashi 501 reference describes processing two laser beams of electromagnetic radiation in a CD-DVD system, said two beam being provided by solid state laser sources. Said two laser beams, however, are elliptical in cross-sectional shape as they exit the sources thereof, which is not optimum for us in CD-DVD systems. Kibabayashi 501 explains that beams of a circular cross-sectional shape are preferable in CD-DVD systems, and the Kibabayashi 501 reference provides a required Prism (3) in its system that is designed to make changes to one of the two beams which is of a specific wavelength, to make it be substantially circular in cross-section. Importantly, nothing in Kibabayashi 501 remotely suggests removing said Prism (3) as to do so would render the Kibabayashi 501 system inoperable, and nothing in the present invention remotely suggests the presence of such a beam shaping element. However, necessary as it is in Kibabayashi 501, said prism (3) does not operate so successfully at a second wavelength, and this is why the Kibabayashi 501 reference provides for its dichroic, (ie. wavelength absorbing), filter (63) to also be present. Said dichroic filter makes the second wavelength beam substantially circular by presenting an esentially elliptical shape filter region therein to the beam. Also importantly, said Kibabayashi 501 dichroic filter (63) is designed to, at said second wavelength, provide a substantially circular beam exiting therefrom which was not fully affected by that Prism therein (3). It's presence does NOT serve to act on a multiplicity of wavelengths without need of additional elements as does the filter in the present invention, as will be discused in the Disclosure Section of the Specification.
It is also of interest to consider that Kibabayashi 501 inventor could beneficially add the present invention to its system to provide optimized beam diameters at the two wavelengths it uses for CD and DVD operation. However, Kibabayashi 501 does not remotely suggest this at all, as it does not even mention correcting for diffraction of a beam.
Finally, Patents disclosing other approaches, (eg. apodizing filters, spatial filters, graded lens etc.), to improving imaging performance in metrology systems by adjusting the index of lens material index are:                U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,424 to Norton;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,138 to Wei;        U.S. Pat. No. 7,145,654 to Norton; and        U.S. Pat. No. 7,050,162.        
Need exists for a system which provides wavelength specific material response mediated aperturing and focusing of electromagnetic beams, on a wavelength by wavelength basis, to the end that an optimum beam diameter, in view of both diffraction and aberration effects is approached over a range of wavelengths so that the operation of the lens element is improved.